The New & Improved Kim Crawford
by MuffinWarrior2328
Summary: Kim has always been the geek with the thick glasses and huge braces. Turtlenecks and slippers is what she wore, but one day, she sees a few doctors and goes to Forever 21 and American Eagle and BAM! Next thing you know she's got hickies decorating her neck like a necklace. Who gave her those hickies? I think you might know...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! I JUST THOUGHT OF A ONE-SHOT AFTER READING ONE LIKEW THIS, BUT JUST...BAD. NO DETAILS AT ALL AND IT WAS LIKE-HE DID THIS AND THAT AND THAT AND AND AND! **FRUSTRATING! **SO READ, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

* * *

KIM'S POV

Myfriends are awesome. Throughout all the teasing, bullying and even physical fighting, they've always been right beside me. Awesome, huh? Well I won't have to worry about them scurrying off because of my looks anymore...

I'm getting everything off! Confused? Well, I have some of the thickest glasses...EVER! And I have HUGE braces.

We actually should be go-"Kim sweetie? Come on! Your appointment starts in 15 minutes!" my mom screamed from the bottom of the stairwell. "Coming mother!" I yelled back as I grabbed phone and shoved it into my back pocket.

I wonder what Jac- I mean the gang will think... _"You were talking about Jack!" _my coinscience teased me in a sing-songy voice. _"Was not..."_ I fired back trailing off. _"Denial! So cute! I never thought I'd see you in this state, Physicall Kim! I mean look at you! Your face is scrunched up from thought and being defensive and you're talking to yourself!" _it said again. Well, it did have a point. Out of every one in the gang, Jack is the one I take the most interest out of. I mean, he is my** best friend**. "_Wonderful! I just personally friend-zoned him!" _I said to myself. Then my coinscience being who or what it is...said,_"Oh good job Kimmy! That'll really get you the guy!" _I really hate my coinscience sometimes.

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**AFTER APPOINTMENTS AND SHOPPING**_

On the whole ride to and fro, for every appointment I was jumping in my seat, as anxious as ever to get to school. Huh. Never thought I'd hear myself say that. But, I look hot!

Grace called and said she wanted to see me and put away/drool over clothes. "Knock, knock! Where is my-OH MY GOSH!" she screamed as she entered my room. She stared and hugged me. I hugged backa nd we got to work. The whole 3 hours she was here there were chorus's of "I love this!" and "Oh my gosh!". Oh and you can't forget, "This is so cute! I hate you!" That was more of Grace, though. She went home at 10:00. I cleaned all the annoying tags and plastic so I could actually **walk** around in my room. That took another boring 30 minutes, so by the time I was in bed and under the warm, cozy covers, it was midnight and I was out like a light.

SO THAT'S THAT...I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I REALLY LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING MORE OF THIS! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND...JK! HERE'S THE WHOLE THING! i'D NEVER LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT!

**_TIME SKIP_**

**_MONDAY MORNING_**

**__**I woke up and licked my dry, utterly chapped lips, expecting to feel the bumps of the sharp, bulky, metal brackets, but found nothing. Then I remembered.

I sprang up from my bed like rabbit springing for a carrot. After I settled sown and turned my squealing down a knotch, I ran over to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and did my hair with a vey suddel, yet very attractive loose curl. When I was perfectly satisfied woth my hair I did my makeup with the techniques Grace taught me. Lighter skin tone powder and foundation, black eyeliner, and amber eyeshadow with a light brown blend.

I strutted over to my closet and opened the door. I walked in and inspected my clothing. "That's cute, but too Friday." Comments like this come and gone until I fouind just what I wanted. I put on a striped blue, red, orange, black, and cream tank top with cream lacey straps. Then I put on blue jeggings and some black knee-boots. I went back in my closet and grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on, also grabbing my aztec design black and brown crossbody bag, phone, and binders.

When I came downstairs and everybody lost their jaws, I said, "So that's what it feels like." Note that I said it in a satisfied tone. All I could grab was an apple before I headed out the door and to my car. I feel so...hot.

JACK'S POV

I got to school early because Kim said she had a surprise for me. AND THE GANG! Everyone is included, as well.

Man I am SO whipped. Jerry was actually right about something. Guess I owe him ten bucks. Oh well.

I heard the doors open and went to go see if it was Kim. I couldn't really tell cause she had a hood up. "Kim?" I asked. "Yep" she replied. "Why are you wearing a trench coat?" "Uhhhh... I'm cold?" she said.

Before I could disagree everybody came rushing up and everyone looked anxious, except Grace. She had a smug, satisfied smirk on her face. Hehe. I said 3 words in a rom and they all had s... I sound like Jerry. Not good. "Come on Kim. Open up." Grace said.

Kim turned around so we couldn't see her and we saw a trench coat on the floor. "Close your eyes. Even you, Grace!" she ordered. We all obeyed. I couldn't imagine what she could show us. A new textbook, turtleneck,sweater? I really didn't know. I heard footsteps and "Ok. Open." someone said. It sounded like Kim, but when I opened my eyes I saw what looked like a really HOT version of her. Oh My Freakin' Gosh! That's Kim!

Jerry and I started hitting each other on the shoulder and Grace, Julie, and Milton squealed and wnet up to hug her. Eddie just started drooling. Everybody was filing in the hallways , so we all scattered to our lockers. I saw hundreds of guys walk up to Kim so I threw my books in my locker. It made a sound but nobody paid attention, because they were too busy gawking at Kim. I would be too ,but I have a rep. I walked over to her and snaked my arm around her waist signaling for everybody to** back-off my women. **Or my women...yet. Yeah, that's better.

_**ANOTHER TIME SKIP**_

_**AT JACK'S HOUSE STUDYING**_

_****_ . All day Kim was checked out. And every guy was licking there lips and staring at her ass. That's my job! I mean...they're so perverted.. Heh.

So Kim was studying with me at my house. Or **we **were supposed to be studying. She was. I was staring at how big that lace on her shoulders made her boobs look. Everytime she'd look up to check up on me or ask a question I'd dart my head and eyes down to my book. I've gotten every question wrong so far. Yay me! Note thet sarcasm.

"Jack! Quit staring at your book and answer me!" she yelled. "Huh? Did you ask me something?" I asked. She groaned and closed her book and startde to gather her things.

After 5 minutes she had all her stuff together and aI finally processed what was going on. I jumped from my very comfertable, green, fluffy beanbag and yanked Kim's wrist back so our faces were two inches apart. I didn't plan it that way. But I'm sure glad it happened.

My gaze hungrily traveled to her lips, my eyes filling with lust as fast as it takes for a lamp to break. She stared into my eyes and I started to lean in. She inched closer aand soon our lips were a centimeter apart. "I might not be able to stop, Kim." I warned huskily. I wasn't surprised I was turned on. "You don't have to." she answered seductively.

And with that I crashed my lips on hers and she groaned. She dropped her bags and put her hands around my neck and I snaked mine right above her butt. I slid them down and lifted her up and she threw her legs around my waist. I led her back to my bed and carried her over it until we were in the middle. Not even pulling on the kiss. We pulled away, but I was WAY too turned on to stop. So I started a route down her neck and jaw. She moaned and graoned, not helping my hormones the least bit. I started stroking her thigh and she moaned quietly. I didn't think I could do this to her. Well, I guess she did it to me, so I'm just returning the favor. Exactly.

We both lost our shirts and Kim almsot lost her bra, but her phone rang and she had to leave. So freakin' close! I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed.

Because she knew I wanted more she whispered, "My parents are going out of town for a week tomorrow. Wanna come over and help me with my homework?" I nodded like a little boy about to get me the world's largest candy bar. She winked and gave me a kiss I wanted to deepen but she pulled away and promised tomorrow.

As she walked down the stairs, she straightened her clothes and hair and all I could do was stare at her ass. "Pervert!" she yelled while smirking. "Hormones!" I corrected. She rolled her eyes and pranced out the door. All I could say was, "I just made out with the new and improved Kimberly Anne Crawford. My best friend then and my girlfriend now. BEST. DAY. EVER!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

LESS THAN THREE

-COOKIEMONSTER2328


	2. AN: Good News!

Please don't hate me! It's been so freakin' long since I updated and I apologize sincerely. But now, I don't have a cast! So I will be updating all of my stories! The chapters will be shorter than they usually are. And I think I'm going to finish The Ballroom is Where Everything Happens. It's been an awesome ride! It really has! I'll finish that then focus more on my Club Wasabi story. So now that that's cleared up, expect 3 updates from me today.

Love your readiness and support!

-CookieMonster2328


	3. Anti-Bullying

"Jackson Brewer to the principal's office, please."

"Kim Crawford to the principal's office, please."

Kim and Jack walked out of thier seperate classrooms and made their way to the principal's office.

Kim arrived first and sat down in one of the red velvet covered chairs politeky asking, "You wnated to see me, sir?"

"Ahhh...yes, Kim. The staff has noticed a recent change in your social staus. Is there any particular reason?"

"Sir, if you're thiking I'm selling drugs or anything of the sort, I'm not. If you noticed, as well, I got my glasses and braces removed. I was just tired of being bullied. I just wanted to take a stand, sort of. You kn-"

"Hey Principal Maddux. Sorry, I had to pee." Jack interrupted as he walked into the small room and plopped onto the seat next to Kim.

"Charming." Principal Maddux replied.

"Go on, Kim." Jack hadn't even seen his girlfriend in the chair until the principal pointed her out. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Well, I was a nerd. Not that there's anything wrong with being someone who likes school and studying, I was just tired of being bullied. I wanted to stop. So once I got all of the metal and glass removed I wanted to changle my sense of style. So, I called my best friend, Grace, and she helped me pick out clothes and such. I can assure you every bit that this won't affect my grades. I will make sure of that. It breaks my heart when I see bullying. It takes everything I have not to drop kick the bully. I'd love to help out with a non-bully thing, if you're interested. Oh! And I have a question. What the heck is he doing here?" Kim finished pointing at Jack.

"Well, Miss Crawford. I like the way you think, I really do. And Jack is here because you might want some support."

"Support?"

"For the non-bully program. We started to brainstorm yesterday and someone told me what happened with you and I was amazed. If you, Jack, and your other friend can help is with this, we'd definitely owe you."

"No! You wouldn't owe us! I just hate bullying. I have a right to know and be involved. You know? So I'd be honored to helpmout with this. Just tell me your ideas and such."

"Alright well..."

* * *

Heyo! I told you I'd update. I wanted to start this with a bully thing because at my school, there is bullying. I hate it. Two of my bestest friends in the entire world were bullied, and it really took me everything I had not to drop kick the two bullies. So, if you see bullying, go tell someone. If the bully threatens you, tell your parents.

Don't be a bystander! Love you all!

-CookieMonster2328


End file.
